


Rogers' Maintenance

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stucky Porn Prompts<br/>Installment One – Bookshop AU (In which Bucky is a book keeper in a tiny used bookshop run by little old ladies, and Steve is the hot window washer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogers' Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [罗杰斯维修保养公司](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349466) by [basil_sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_sauce/pseuds/basil_sauce)



Inspired by this [gif](http://i.imgur.com/P7zictt.gif?q).

 

**Rogers’ Maintenance**

 

                Bucky cursed under his breath as he tried to cram yet another paperback into the overfilled bookshelf that Deborah, his boss, insisted had enough space. He just needed to “take the time to rearrange them properly.” That was some bullshit right there. He sighed in defeat before tucking the book under his arm, intent on putting it under the main counter for the next person to deal with in the morning. His shift was over in an hour, and he would rather not reorganize the entire “M” section just so one more copy of _Her Highland Lover_ or some shit could fit on the shelf.

There was no one in the shop right now, so Bucky headed back to work in the Classics section. It was in the very back corner, and because it was the only place in the entire store that wasn’t visible through the huge plate glass windows that made up the front wall, Bucky spent most of his time there. He sat down, crossing his legs, and began re-organizing the Shakespeare section that, without fail, fell into disarray by the end of every week.

                He was halfway through organizing copies of Macbeth when he heard the bells tied to the front door tinker quietly, signaling someone had entered. Bucky sent up a quick prayer that it wasn’t his boss, come to check up on him before closing, as he pushed himself up off the floor.

                He threw a quick “Hey! I’ll be right with you,” toward the front of the shop. He hated it when people came in this late. Closing up took a solid thirty minutes when everything went smoothly, which never happened, so usually when customers came in after five it meant Bucky would be staying past closing. “Is there anything I can help you find?” He asked as he walked toward the front of the shop.

                “Yeah, I was actually wondering…” Bucky zoned out as a man appeared around the corner of the bookshelves. Holy shit. He must be hallucinating. The only people that shopped at this time capsule of a store were old ladies looking for the newest installment of _His Tempting Mistress_ or old men on a quest to read every Louis L’amour book they could get their hands on. This guy was neither. He was probably in his late twenties and currently busting out of an athletic t-shirt that looked painted on to his impossible muscles. Which was confusing, seeing as hot, young guys didn’t come into the shop. That was a rule that had never been broken. Until now, apparently, because this dude was unbelievable with his chest and his blonde hair and his fuckin’ _lips_ and… Bucky snapped back to reality before he began waxing poetic about beautiful blue eyes just in time to realize he had no idea what Hot Stranger had said. In fact, said stranger was looking at Bucky with a slightly expectant look on his face. Shit…

                “I’m sorry, what was that? I spaced out there for a sec…”

                “I was wondering if the owner was here? I’m from Rogers’ Maintenance.” The man offered his hand and gave Bucky a quick shake.

                “I’m sorry, she’s not here,” Bucky replied, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes flitting briefly around the shop, just to keep from staring at Hot Stranger. “Is something broken? I didn’t hear about anything…” Bucky trailed off, turning his attention back to the man in front of him.

                “No, actually Deborah called me about the front windows? Said she was looking for someone to clean them. I swung by today to take some measurements and determine a price.” Shit, Deb had mentioned something about a new window washer coming by today. He was just expecting someone more like the crusty old man from Haverick’s Cleaners, who up until last month had been in charge of the shop’s maintenance.

                “Oh yeah, Deb mentioned you’d be coming by today. She said she wanted you to do the whole front wall. Inside too.” Hot Stranger smiled and nodded.

                “Sounds good, I’ll run outside and measure everything. I’ll write up a statement with the price, it shouldn’t take too long.” Bucky nodded as the man walked out of the shop, bells jingling softly behind him. Bucky moved behind the main counter and rested his arms behind a large book display. This way, he could observe Hot Window Washer without being too extremely obvious. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and speed dialed his co-worker and best friend Natasha without looking away from the man outside, who was currently scribbling in a small notebook. Nat answered on the first ring.

                “Did Deb tell you there was a new window washer guy coming today?”

                “No, why? Did old man Haverick finally kick the bucket?”

                “No. I don’t know. Whatever, it’s not important. What is important is that we have a new guy, and he should be doing Calvin Klein ads, not washing fucking windows. Seriously, this is insane,” Bucky trailed off as Attractive Window Washer bent over to get something out of his car. “Jesus Christ…”

                ‘What’s he look like?” Nat asked, her laugher dying down.

                “There are not words. And no, don’t even ask. I’m not going to risk him catching me just to try and sneak you a picture.” He could hear her frowning over the phone. “Shit, hold on, he’s coming back in. Don’t hang up.” Bucky stashed his phone under the counter as the man walked back inside.

                “All finished. I drew up a statement for you. Should be twenty five for the whole thing. Forty, if you want the interior too.”

                “Thanks,” Bucky replied, taking the statement, “sounds good.”

                “I’ll be back tomorrow around three to clean it, if that’s alright.”

                “Sure.”

                “See you then…”

                “Bucky.”

                “See you then, Bucky,” Hot Window Washer smiled and held out his hand. “It’s Steve, by the way.” Bucky nodded and took his hand.

                “See you then, Steve.” _Steve_ gave him one last smile as he walked outside. Bucky waited until the car door closed before his picked up his cell. “I’m back. He just left.”

                “Did you give him your number?”

                “No! Of course not.”

                “Well why not? You said he was model worthy.”

                “Well yeah. But I don’t even know the guy. He’s probably straight.”

                “I know a real easy way to find out.”

                “I’m not asking a guy I just met if he’s gay! That’s so creepy.”

                “Maybe he’s bi.”

                “Maybe. I don’t know. You know what? I’ll never know, because I’m not asking him. And he’s just here to clean!”

                “When’s he coming back? Tomorrow? I’m gonna come check him out. See if he’s good enough for you.”

                “Nat, no! We’re not going to date. Don’t say anything to him, I swear to God.”

                “See you tomorrow, James. I’ve been meaning to get a few books.”

                “Nat, seriously, don’t…” Bucky tried to protest, but the line was already dead. He sighed and pocketed his phone. He glanced up at the clock. 5:15. Maybe he could still get out of here at a decent time.

 

********

 

                Bucky rolled into work at two, briefly greeting his co-worker as she left. He should probably learn her name at some point. Nat was always on him about making new friends. He didn’t need new friends, though. He had Nat, and her boyfriend Clint. And Clint’s dog Lucky. Do dogs count as friends? Bucky thought so. They were nicer than most humans he knew.

                “Hello James.” Bucky jumped as Natasha appeared around one of the far bookshelves.

                “Jesus Nat, trying to give me a heart attack?”

                “Don’t worry, your boy hasn’t come in yet.”

                “He’s not my boy,” Bucky narrowed his eyes, “and I don’t care. Why should I care?” Natasha’s face was unreadable. Bucky rolled his eyes and picked up a small pile of books from the “To Be Shelved” bin. “No meddling,” Bucky huffed as he began wedging old harlequins into their proper place. He was definitely not thinking about Steve. Not thinking about how he was coming in an hour. Not wondering if he was going to wear another shirt like the one he had on yesterday. Not thinking about whether he would notice the skin tight black pants Bucky shimmied into this morning. Which Bucky totally would have worn even if Steve wasn’t scheduled to come today. He liked the jeans; wore ‘em all the time. Sometimes… Only on special occasions, whatever! They made his ass look fantastic. Not that he expected anyone to be looking.

                Bucky had almost finished organizing the Mystery section when he heard the bells on the front door signaling someone’s arrival.

                “Looks like your boy’s early.” Nat said as she walked toward him from her reading nook in the Horror section.

                “Not my boy,” Bucky whispered as he began walking toward the front of the shop.

                “You were right, he’s certainly impressive.” Natasha continued, undeterred as she walked behind him.

                “Nat, shut up, he’s gonna hear you,” Bucky hissed as he reached the front of the stop. He looked up and saw Steve leaning against the front counter. He glanced behind him, but Natasha had already retreated to her nook in the back of the shop. She gave him a knowing look before flipping her book open. Bucky turned his attention back to Steve, who broke into a grin as soon as he saw Bucky.

                “Hello again. Sorry, I’m a bit early, my last job didn’t take as long as anticipated.”

                “That’s fine,” Bucky began as he leaned against the counter opposite Steve, “Deb said she would go ahead and pay forty for the whole thing.”

                “Sounds good, I shouldn’t take too long.” Steve smiled again before walking outside. Bucky let out a sharp breath.

                “You should go for it.” Bucky jumped again.

                “Dammit Nat, you gotta quit doing that.” Nat just smiled.

                “Seriously, he’s into you.”

                “How could you possibly know that? He barely said two words.”

                “Trust me. You work those jeans right and you won’t even have to ask for his number.” Bucky blushed as Natasha sauntered out of the store, walking right past where Steve was pulling a latter from the back of his truck. His phone buzzed in his pocked a few seconds after she ducked into her Corvette.

 _Go for it._ _:)_ He rolled his eyes and scooped up what was left in the “To Be Shelved” bin. There were only four books. Shit, so much for keeping busy while Steve was here. The last thing Bucky wanted to do was stand behind the counter doing nothing while Steve worked literally three feet away. Bucky dedicated much more time to the proper shelving of _The Daring Duchess_ than was strictly necessary. By the time he was completely finished organizing the shelves, only fifteen minutes had passed. Awesome. With nothing else to do, he pulled up a stool behind the main counter and began flipping through a few of the books on display. He was definitely not watching Steve work right outside. And he was definitely not noticing how Steve’s arms flexed as he held the ladder for balance. Or how Steve’s shirt would ride up and expose a sliver of skin every time he reached above his head. Nope, definitely didn’t notice any of those things.

                Bucky was staring blankly at the book in his hands when he heard the shop door open.

                “Hey, I just finished up outside, ‘bout to start in here.”

                “Sounds good,” was all Bucky could think of to reply. He hoped Steve wouldn’t try to talk to him while he was working. He really didn’t want to come across as the super awkward bookkeeper, even though that’s exactly how he felt.

                “So what made you want to work at a bookstore?” _There went that theory,_ Bucky thought as Steve continued speaking. “You don’t really scream ‘bookkeeper.’”

                “Well you don’t really scream ‘window washer,’ pal.” Bucky countered, a bit harsher than he intended. Steve huffed a small laugh.

                “You’re not wrong,” Steve smiled, “It’s my dad’s business. I just got back from a tour over in Afghanistan. But he needed some extra help, and it’s something to do.” God, now he felt like an asshole. Steve seemed unperturbed, though.

                “Well I guess you’re right, too,” Bucky began. He didn’t make a habit of sharing his life story with random strangers, but seeing as Steve was a vet too, Bucky supposed he would understand better than most. “I was in Iraq for a year. Honorable discharge.”

                “What happened?” Steve turned from the window he was cleaning to look back at Bucky. “If you don’t mind my asking, of course.” Bucky just shook his head and looked at his left hand. He glanced back up at Steve and began to roll his sleeve up, revealing the metal prosthetic underneath.

                “Land mine. Gone, up to the shoulder. Still not sure how I survived that one.” He heard Steve let out a deep breath.

                “I’m sorry.”

                “Not your fault. But I guess that’s why I’m working here. Something to do.” Steve gave him a thoughtful look and nodded before turning back to the window.

                It wasn’t too long until Bucky couldn’t take the silence anymore. It wasn’t exactly awkward, but if felt empty, like it was waiting. Bucky plugged his phone into the store’s speakers and clicked on his Bookstore playlist. He smiled as the soft music filtered through the store. He had a soft spot for Kitty Kallen. As the chorus started to play, he was surprised to hear Steve begin to hum along.

                “You know this song?” He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

                “My friend Peggy listens to stuff like this all the time.” Steve replied, returning Bucky’s smile. “Plus, it’s a good song.”

                “Your friend has good taste.”  Two songs later, Bucky and Steve were both singing along with Sinatra.

                “ _Let’s take it nice and easy_ …” Steve began, singing into the spray bottle he was holding.

                “ _It’s gonna be so easy…”_ Bucky replied. He tried to convince himself he was just humoring Steve, pretending he wasn’t tempted to pick up a pen to sing into.

                “ _For us to fall in love…”_ Steve continued, smiling over at Bucky, quirking his eyebrow slightly.

                _“Hey baby, what’s your hurry…?”_ they sang at the same time, trying their best to keep up with the lyrics despite their laughter.  By the time the song ended, Steve had finished cleaning. He walked over to where Bucky was resting against the counter, flipping the store checkbook open. Bucky wrote out a quick check and handed it to Steve as soon as he reached the counter.

                “I gotta tell ya, Stevie, you’re much more fun than our last window washer.” Steve grinned as he took the check. He scribbled out a quick receipt and handed it to Bucky.

                “And you’re much more interesting than my last client.” Steve replied as he pushed the door open. “I’ll see you next month. If not before.” Steve smiled once more before walking to his truck, tossing some supplies in the back and shutting the tailgate. Bucky looked down at the receipt in his hands. Holy shit. He unplugged his phone and dialed Nat. She picked up on the first ring.

                “James. Your boy toy gone?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Have a date?”

                “Nope,” Bucky replied, looking down to the hastily scrawled digits at the bottom of the receipt, “but I got his number.”

 

********

 

                Bucky waited a week before he texted Steve. He spent most of that time figuring out what exactly to say. Hey, this is the guy from the bookstore? Remember, we shared war stories before breaking out into an impromptu duet? Finally, Bucky settled on a quick _Hey Steve, it’s Bucky_ and pressed send before he could change his mind. His phone buzzed a few minutes later.

                _I was wondering if you’d ever get around to txting me :)_ Bucky rolled his eyes. That little shit.

                _You saw how busy the store could get, I hardly had any free time._ Bucky typed back, smirking a little. The last time there was more than one customer in the store was 1993. If more than eight people came in over the course of nine hours, it was considered a “good day.”

                _Oh I’m sure. It was so crowded when I was there._ The reply came quicker this time. Bucky tried to think of a way to continue the conversation, but his phone buzzed before he could reply.

                _If it ever slows down, you should skip out for an hour and meet me for lunch._ Fuck yes. Bucky knew those jeans were a good idea.

                _Meet me in the deli across from the shop in 30 mins?_ Bucky sent back. The reply was almost immediate.

                _See you then._ Bucky wasted no time calling Nat.

                “Guess who has a lunch date.”

                “Did you finally grow a pair and call Steve?”

                “Shut it. And yes. Well, technically I texted him. Either way, mission accomplished. We’re going out in thirty.”

                “Aren’t you working?”

                “Aren’t you my best friend who will cover for me because I have my first date since forever?”

                “I hate you.”

                “You love me. I’ll buy pizza for you and Clint. And the beer you like. Please?”

                “Fine. I’ll be there in fifteen.”

                “I love you.”

                “Yeah, you better.” Bucky grinned as Natasha ended the call. He was going out with Steve.

                By the time Natasha arrived, Bucky was in a full blown panic. He was _going out._ With _Steve._ This was insane. Oh God, he couldn’t do this. He hadn’t been on a date since before he shipped out. Oh Lord, he had no idea what he was going to do. He would undoubtedly say something stupid, and Steve would never want to see him again. What was he thinking? He didn’t know how to date. This was going to be a disaster.

                “Would you please shut the hell up?’ Natasha interrupted the rant Bucky didn’t realize he was saying out loud. “You’re not going to fuck this up. It’s a lunch date, Bucky. Calm down, you’ll be fine. Now march your ass outside and go meet your boy. You can thank me at your wedding.”

                “But…” Bucky began to protest.

                “ _Go.”_

“Yes ma’am.”

                Turns out Natasha was right. Not that Bucky would ever tell her that. After the initial, unavoidably awkward small talk, he and Steve actually had no problems keeping up the conversation. Turns out when he wasn’t washing windows, Steve was an artist.

                “No way, really?”

                “Yeah. I do portraits, mostly. Usually in charcoal, but I’ve been trying my hand at painting recently.”

                “I bet you’re amazing at it.”

                “I’m alright.” Steve glanced down at his food before looking back at Bucky. “What about you, what do you do when you’re not… bookkeeping?”

                “I’m going back to school, actually.”

                “Yeah?”

                “I didn’t know what I wanted to do when I finished high school. So I joined the army. Though it’d give me some direction, ya’know?” Steve hummed in agreement. “Anyway. I came back just as lost and one arm lighter. I think I’d like to teach, though. I’ve always been good with kids.”

                “So you’re going back to get certified?” Bucky nodded. “What do you want to teach?”

                “Middle school science, I think.”

                “You are a braver soul than I,” Steve laughed.

                “Yeah, I’ve been hearing that a lot. I dunno, I think I’d like it.”

                “I’m sure you will.” Steve smiled at him. God, a smile like that was just unfair. Bucky blushed and looked down.

                “I think I’d better head back to work. I’ve been gone for a while.”

                “Walk you back?” Steve asked, standing up.

                “Sure.” Bucky couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

                By the time they got back to the shop, Steve had taken hold of Bucky’s hand and Bucky was blushing uncontrollably. Natasha shot Bucky a knowing look when he and Steve entered the shop.

                “That was fun, Steve…” Bucky began.

“Let’s do it again. Dinner this weekend?” Bucky nodded his agreement. “I’ll call you,” Steve promised before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Bucky’s cheek.

                “Fuck that,” Bucky mumbled, pulling Steve back down so he could give him a proper kiss.

                “Yeah, I’ll definitely call you,” Steve laughed, giving Bucky a quick peck before he left, throwing a quick wave to Natasha, who had been watching the exchange with quiet amusement. Bucky rolled his eyes and walked over to the front counter.

                “I take it the date went well.” She began.

                “Yeah,” Bucky answered with a small smile. “He’s a good guy, Nat.”

                “We’ll see.” She said with a noncommittal hum.

 

********

 

                Bucky was sprawled across Nat’s couch eating cold pizza when he felt his phone buzz. He fished it out of his pocket to look at the readout. Steve. It had been a little under two months since their lunch date and Bucky was well on his way to being head over heels for his Stevie. Natasha was getting fed up with his “stupid honeymoon bullshit,” but Bucky knew she was pleased. This was the happiest he’d been in a long time. Apparently he couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

                “That Steve again?” Clint asked from his spot next to Natasha.

                “Of course it is, look at his face.” Nat supplied. Bucky tried unsuccessfully to hide his smile.

                “What’d he say?” Clint continued. Bucky opened the message. _Remember that thing I did to you with my tongue last night? I’ll do it again if you come over with Thai food._ Oh God. Bucky blushed to his hairline.

                “Uhhhh…” was all he managed to get out. Clint burst out laughing.

                “Oh my God Nat, Steve’s sexting Bucky. Nat shot Bucky a wolfish grin.

                “Oh really?”

                “Nat, don’t even start, I swear to God.” Bucky protested.

                “Ever since those two idiots started fucking, James has been much more manageable. Far less brooding. I’ll allow it.”

                “God, Nat!” Bucky groaned. “Stop talking about my sex life, I’m literally begging you.”

                “Yeah, we know what you begging sounds like. You and Steve aren’t allowed in my apartment, anymore, by the way,” Clint added. “You could have seriously traumatized Lucky.” Bucky just whimpered and let his head fall into his hands.

                “You guys are the worst.” He sent Steve a quick text as he left Nat’s apartment.

                _Fuck yes. I’ll be over in 15._ He didn’t close the door quick enough to block Clint’s “Yeah man, get some!” He had terrible friends.

 

                Bucky was a little anxious by the time he got to Steve’s apartment. Yeah, they’d had sex before, but it was still a fairly new aspect of their relationship and Bucky was a little convinced he was going to mess it up. After all, they had only started sleeping with each other two weeks ago. He thought back to their first time. It had been right after their second dinner date – the first time Steve invited Bucky up to his apartment.

 

********

 

                “Wanna come up for a while? Have some coffee?” Steve looked adorable, with a scarf wrapped around his neck and his bright eyes practically begging Bucky to agree. How could he resist?

                “Sure.” Bucky nodded and Steve grinned.

                “Okay.” When they finally reached the apartment, Steve glanced quickly around the kitchen. “I uhhh… I don’t think I actually have any coffee. I could make something else…” Bucky cut him off.

                “I didn’t really come up for the coffee, Stevie.” He smiled, grabbing Steve’s hand.

                “What di…” Whatever Steve planned to say was cut off as Bucky’s lips descended on his. Steve responded immediately, tracing Bucky’s lower lip with his tongue before licking into Bucky’s mouth.

                “God, Steve,” Bucky groaned as Steve worked his hands under Bucky’s pullover to feel the smooth skin underneath. Bucky held his breath as Steve pulled his sweater completely off. He was painfully aware that this was the first time a partner had seen his prosthetic arm, and it was more than a little nerve wracking. It had taken Bucky months to accept the appendage as part of his body, and to be honest, he still had issues with it occasionally. He hoped Steve wouldn’t have a problem with it. As it turned out, his fears were completely unfounded. Steve leaned down and pressed his lips against the seam where metal met flesh and began leaving gentle kisses along Bucky’s shoulder. Any apprehension Bucky was still harboring immediately dissipated and he pulled Steve back up to his mouth. “Bedroom,” he breathed.

                Steve responded immediately. He pulled Bucky against him, lips seeking out Bucky’s neck. He ground their hips together, grinning in satisfaction at the moan it tore from deep in Bucky’s chest. He felt Bucky’s hands tugging at the hem of his Henley, so he pulled back just far enough to allow Bucky to remove the offending garment. Bucky wasted no time and immediately went for Steve’s belt, faltering a little when Steve bit down on Bucky’s neck before laving the area with his tongue.

                “Shit, Steve…”

                “Mmmm…?”

                “Fuck, please...” Bucky moaned again as Steve cupped him through his jeans. Steve just smiled as he kicked off his pants before starting in on Bucky’s. As soon as Bucky kicked his pants onto the floor to join Steve’s, he felt Steve’s fingers begin to work their way under the waistband of the boxer briefs Bucky was straining against. Bucky pulled Steve’s mouth back to his, biting down on Steve’s lower lip before drawing in into his mouth and sucking gently. He was rewarded with a moan before Steve took control, drawing Bucky in for what was, quite frankly, a filthy kiss. His tongue explored every inch of Bucky’s mouth. He circled Bucky’s tongue with his own, biting it gently before fucking his tongue into Bucky’s mouth in a delicious promise of what was to come. He pushed Bucky backwards, leading them slowly in the general direction of the bedroom. When Bucky’s back hit a wall, Steve drew back from the kiss, his spit slick lips curling in a predatory grin.

                “Let me suck you off…” Bucky replied with a choked of moan as Steve knelt in front of him, pulling Bucky’s underwear down his legs and letting his cock spring free.

                “Fuck yes…” Bucky hissed as he felt Steve’s hand circle the base as his mouth fastened around the head, his tongue flicking at the slit. He pulled back, licking a broad stripe along the underside before swallowing it down almost entirely. He worked his throat, breathing through his nose as he tried to take Bucky down all the way. He hummed when he felt Bucky hit the back of this throat, loving the heavy feel of Bucky’s cock on his tongue. He heard Bucky’s broken moan as he pulled back just to swallow Bucky down again. Bucky’s fingers threaded through Steve's hair, following the up and down motion of Steve’s head and applying the slightest pressure when Steve didn’t take him as deeply as Bucky wanted. When Steve felt Bucky’s thighs begin to shake, he pulled back and flicked his tongue over the head, bringing one of his hands up to pump Bucky’s length as he sucked just the head into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. “God, Steve,” Bucky panted above him, “Steve…fuck, stop, I’m gonna come.” Bucky moaned again when Steve didn’t let up, angling his mouth so the head of Bucky’s dick slid against the roof of his mouth. He felt Bucky’s fingers tighten in his hair, pulling him to his feet where he was met immediately with a kiss.

                “C’mon,” Steve said as he pulled away from Bucky’s mouth, taking him by the hand and leading him into the bedroom. As soon as Bucky was confronted with the sight of Steve sitting on the edge of the bed, his anxiety came back with a vengeance. The frantic need that had consumed him before was gone with the realization that, yeah, this was actually happening. He was about to fuck the guy he had been pining over for months. This impossibly good man that had actually asked him out, had taken him to dinner. Had kissed him, and held him, and…

                “Bucky, what’s wrong?” Steve asked, concerned with Bucky’s sudden change in demeanor.

                “I haven’t done this in a while…” Bucky began slowly. He’d had partners before, yeah, but Steve was the first one he truly cared about. Before he shipped out, he usually didn’t bother with anything beyond a one night stand, and Steve had been the first since he’d gotten home. Steve was the first one he actually had feelings for and now he was terrified he was somehow going to fuck it up.

                “We don’t have to rush into anything, Buck. We can take it as slow as you need. It’s been a while for me too.” Steve replied, walking over to where Bucky was still standing just inside the door. “We can stop here, if you need to.” Steve continued, drawing Bucky into his arms.

                “No, I want this with you,” Bucky replied, running his hand over the smooth expanse of Steve’s back. “Let’s just start gentle, okay?”

                “Of course, baby,” Steve replied, leading Bucky over to the bed. Bucky crawled into the center of the bed, leaning back into the pillows. He rolled over to his stomach at Steve’s request and sighed when he felt Steve’s mouth descend on his back, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses down his spine. Steve’s hands stroked down his sides, his fingers digging into Bucky’s hips as Steve’s tongue dipped into the hollow at the base of Bucky’s spine. Bucky groaned into the pillow as Steve’s hands moved to his ass, squeezing gently as Steve sucked a mark into the small of Bucky’s back.

                “Steve, please…” Bucky moaned, fingers twisting into the sheets as Steve began to pull his cheeks apart.

                “Is this alright?” Bucky felt Steve’s breath against him and he replied with a shaky ‘ _Yes. God, Steve, please…’_ Steve chuckled and dropped a kiss to Bucky’s skin, following with a series of quick nips that had Bucky pleading with him to ‘hurry it up, you fucking…” Whatever Bucky was planning to say was cut off by a deep moan as Steve licked over his hole. Steve’s arms wrapped more securely around Bucky’s waist to keep him from rutting into the mattress, and his fingers pressing against Bucky’s ass so firmly the skin turned white as Steve continued to flick his tongue against Bucky’s tiny hole. Bucky let out moan that betrayed just how completely gone he was as Steve finally worked his tongue into him, sucking gently at the rim. Bucky began a continuous litany of curses as Steve began to fuck his tongue in and out of him, occasionally pulling back to bite at Bucky’s ass and thighs.

                Bucky was pulled briefly out of his blissed out state when he heard Steve pop open a bottle of lube Bucky wasn’t even aware he’d gotten. However, he was pulled back under almost immediately when he felt one of Steve’s slicked fingers push into his sensitive hole.

                “Fuck, Steve… _God.”_ Bucky moaned, rocking his hips back to draw Steve deeper. Steve responded by laving a series of wet kisses over Bucky’s back and adding a second finger, curling them slightly to seek out Bucky’s prostate. Steve grinned in satisfaction when his fingers found their target, Bucky howling as he arched off the bed, rolling his hips against Steve’s hand. Steve scissored into him, stretching until he could add a third finger.

                “God, Buck,” Steve murmured, trailing kissed up Bucky’s spine until he could bury his face in Bucky’s neck. “So fucking gorgeous. Look at you. Fuck, _Bucky.”_

“’M ready, Steve. C’mon, ‘m ready. Fuck me, please.” Bucky pleaded, rocking firmly back onto Steve’s fingers.

                “You sure?” Bucky just nodded, arching against Steve. Steve pulled away, and Bucky whined at the sudden loss.

                “Turn over.” Steve said as he slid off the bed to fish a condom out of the nightstand. Bucky obeyed and watched as Steve reclaimed his place above him, knees braced against Bucky’s hips as he rolled the condom over his impressive length. “Ready?” Steve asked, pulling Bucky’s legs over his thighs so their hips were pulled flush together. Bucky nodded, worrying his lower lip with his teeth as he watched Steve stroke lube over his cock. Bucky’s arms flew over his head, clutching the headboard as the head of Steve’s cock brushed against his entrance. He moaned low as Steve began to press forward, and he heard Steve’s broken moan as he breached Bucky’s tight muscle. Steve fell forward, gathering Bucky in his arms. He pushed forward slowly, panting against Bucky’s neck. Bucky pulled him deeper, moaning as Steve bottomed out, hips pressed snug together. His hands stroked down Steve’s sweat slicked back before he grabbed Steve’s ass, coaxing him to move. Steve pulled out slowly, until only the head was still seated inside, before he pushed back in quicker than before. Bucky moaned as Steve began a slow rhythm, sinking inside his tight heat over and over again. Steve leaned back, meeting Bucky’s eyes before drawing him into a deep kiss, pulling Bucky’s arms up so he could lace their fingers together.

                “God, Buck,” Steve moaned, “so good…”

                “Steve, faster. Fuck, please… _God.”_ Steve moaned as he began to rock his hips faster, shuddering when Bucky’s legs tightened around his waist.

                “So good, Bucky… so fucking _tight.”_ Steve groaned as Bucky clenched down around him, rolling his hips up sharply to meet Steve’s next thrust.

                “God, Steve. C’mon, harder.” Steve was helpless to resist and braced himself on his forearms so he could snap his hips harder into Bucky’s. Bucky keened at the new angle, Steve’s cock slamming against his prostate with every thrust. Steve dropped his head to Bucky’s chest, tracing his collarbones with his tongue before mouthing at Bucky’s neck. Occasionally, Steve would worry Bucky’s skin with his teeth, sucking marks onto his neck while he continued to pound into Bucky as he arched off the bed beneath him. “Fuck Steve… gonna come.”

                “That’s right, baby… let go for me. Let me see you come.” Steve coaxed as he sped up his thrusts, grinding down every time he bottomed out.

                “God, _Steve._ I can’t…”

                “C’mon baby, just let go…” Steve panted as Bucky writhed beneath him. Steve snapped his hips forward again, angling Bucky’s hips back even more so he pounded directly into Bucky’s prostate with every thrust. He brought one hand down and began pumping Bucky’s cock in time with his strokes. God, Steve was so close… he let out a wrecked moan at the sight of Bucky beneath him, sweat plastering his long hair to his neck as he tossed his head back and forth, whimpering each time Steve’s cock connected with his prostate, his cock steadily leaking precome onto his stomach as Steve ran his thumb over the slit. But God, Steve almost lost it when he looked down at Bucky’s hole, swollen and red, stretched tight around Steve’s cock as he snapped his hips forward. 

Steve tightened his hand around Bucky’s cock, twisting his wrist on every upstroke. He pounded sharply into Bucky, running his thumb over the sensitive underside of Bucky’s cock before flicking it over the slit. Bucky went rigid beneath him as a choked moan crossed his lips. Thick ropes of come hit Steve’s hand and pooled on Bucky’s stomach seconds before Steve let out a hoarse moan and stilled, coming harder than he had in years.

                “God, Bucky…” Steve breathed, collapsing onto the man beneath him. Bucky just hummed in satisfaction, rubbing his hands along Steve’s back. Eventually, Steve collected himself enough to pull out and tie off the condom. He reached down and snagged one of his t-shirts from the floor and used it to clean up the mess on his hand and Bucky’s stomach. Bucky didn’t say anything, he just stretched his arms out, inviting Steve back to bed. Steve went willingly, gathering Bucky against his chest before pressing a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips.

                “Was so good, Stevie…” Bucky murmured before he closed his eyes, nuzzling against Steve’s shoulder.

 

********

                “Hey Buck!” Steve greeted when he heard Bucky at the door. “Hell yes, you brought the stuff!” Steve grinned when he saw the bag of Thai food tucked under Bucky’s arm.

                “Of course,” Bucky replied with and easy smile, stepping into Steve’s apartment and making a beeline for the couch. He kicked off his shoes and stretched out, looking for the remote to switch the channel from whatever documentary Steve had been watching. Seriously, who wanted to watch and hour long program on the flight patterns of bees?

                ‘C’mon, Buck, I was watching that…” Steve protested. However, it was to no avail. Bucky brought the food, and therefore, he chose what they watched. He flicked through the channels before settling on a movie he and Steve had both seen.

                “How was your day, Stevie? Still enjoying a life of manual labor?” Bucky grinned at Steve’s groan. Steve had recently decided to go to art school on his GI Bill and had yet to tell his father that he would not be continuing with Rogers' Maintenance. However, he had yet to tell his family of this decision because he knew they didn’t have anyone lined up who could replace him. Bucky obviously supported Steve’s decision to go back to school, but had taken to badgering him relentlessly as Steve dragged his feet about telling his family.

                “Buck, shut it. I’ll tell them when I find someone they can hire. Actually, I talked to Sam the other day and he seemed like he might be interested.”

                “Aw, does this mean you won’t be at the shop for me to ogle anymore?”

                “Hmm” Steve began, dropping onto the couch next to Bucky “I might find some reason to stop by…”

                “Yeah?” Bucky grinned as Steve’s arm wrapped around him.

                “Yeah.” Steve grinned back. “Now, I think I have a promise to fulfill, since you brought me dinner…” Steve stated, drawing Bucky into his lap.

                “Fuck yeah, you do.”

 

********

 

                Bucky was pissed off. It had been a long fucking day at the store. The books weren’t balanced when he’d gotten there, so he’d spent an hour counting and recounting the register until he figured out the missing twenty bucks were from a check his co-worker Ruth had forgotten to record. Fuckin’ Ruth. And then, this bitch ass soccer mom had come in with her screaming kids and demanded a discount he wasn’t allowed to give. She had then proceeded to tell him off about “how the customer is always right, young man, and I expect to be respected when I come into a store! Never have I encountered such blatant disrespect. I swear I’ll tell… _Bethany,_ shut _up_ and behave or there will be _another_ talk when we get home!” Bucky was ready to bang his head against the wall and it wasn’t even noon yet.

                Then he had to work through lunch to process five fucking hundred Harlequin novels that his boss had ordered for some godforsaken reason. He finally finished shelving all the new romances by five, just in time to start closing the shop. But then, some fucker decided to come in at five thirty and proceed to spend the next twenty minutes looking for books about dream interpretation, ‘or maybe, like, crystals? Would you have anything like that in stock?’ No. No, he would not have anything like that in stock, but the guy didn’t believe him, and decided to look around for twenty fucking minutes before he left without finding anything. Surprise, surprise. Yeah, Bucky was done. He was already there half an hour later than he was supposed to be because Dream Weaver had prevented him from closing up on time. He was just turning off the cash register when he heard the bells on the front door jingle. Oh _hell_ no.

                “Hey Buck.” Bucky swiveled toward the front door when he heard the familiar voice.

                “Hey, Stevie.” Bucky replied, the irritation melting slowly from his shoulders. “Sorry I’m late, someone came in at the last minute and I just finished closing up.”

                “Its fine, babe. I figured you were still over here, so I stopped by to run off whoever was holding you up.” Bucky grinned and walked out from behind the front counter.

                “Mmm,” he hummed into Steve’s shoulder as Steve pulled him into a hug. “Thank you for coming to rescue me.”

                “Rough day?” Steve asked, kneading the knots that had twisted up Bucky’s shoulders.

                “Yeah… just a bunch of little things that piled up.”

                “Maybe I could help…” Steve began, dropping a kiss to Bucky’s neck. “You know, take your mind off things…” Steve’s voice trailed off as his hands worked under Bucky’s shirt. Bucky grinned and leaned back to press a kiss to Steve’s mouth.

                “Yeah I think maybe you could help me out.” Steve moaned and drew Bucky back in, licking into his mouth. “Wait, here?” Bucky asked, confused.

                “Baby, I’ve been wanting to fuck you in this shop since that first day when I saw you checking out my ass.”

                “Oh shit,” Bucky breathed as Steve worked a thigh between Bucky’s legs. “Fuck, yeah okay. Lemme lock the door.” Bucky pulled himself from Steve’s arms and fumbled a little with the lock.

                “You should turn off the lights, too,” Steve called as he walked further into the shop, “unless you want everyone across the street to see me take you apart.” _Fuck._ Bucky shuddered as he flipped off the open sign and the main shop lights. Now, the only light came from the streetlights outside. He couldn’t see Steve anymore, but he began walking slowly toward the back of the store, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He gasped when he felt Steve’s hand encircle his wrist, drawing him in for a deep kiss. He moaned as Steve gripped his ass, hauling Bucky up against his chest while Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. Steve walked them forward until Bucky’s back hit a bookshelf. Steve grabbed the shelf with one hand and held up Bucky with the other as he ground their hips together, both already painfully hard.

                “Steve, please…” Bucky moaned, already working on Steve’s belt. Steve set Bucky on the floor long enough for them to strip off their clothes and retrieve a packet of lube from his discarded jeans. He hoisted Bucky back up against him, pinning him against the shelf and wasted no time, pushing two slick fingers in Bucky’s ass. Bucky moaned at the intrusion, his arms scrabbling for purchase and knocking a few books loose before he finally grabbed on to Steve’s shoulders. Steve dropped his head to Bucky’s neck, mouthing at the tender skin as he added another finger. He focused on stretching Bucky quickly, he was painfully hard and leaking, desperate to bury himself inside his lover. Bucky was just as desperate, grinding against Steve’s hand as Steve’s fingers dragged across his prostate. Steve pulled away just long enough to roll on a condom and spread some more lube over his cock when Bucky began to beg ‘Steve, please, ‘m ready, Stevie. C’mon, fuckin’ fill me up.’ Steve pushed in slowly, moaning as Bucky clenched around him.

                “God, Buck, always so fuckin’ tight.” Steve growled as he bottomed out. Bucky let out a low hiss in response.  Steve pulled Bucky’s leg up higher, pulling it over his arm before grabbing the bookshelf again while Bucky's other leg could just barely reach the floor if Bucky stood on his toes. Steve used his other hand to angle Bucky’s hips against him as he began a steady rhythm. Bucky’s metal hand fisted in Steve’s hair while the other scratched thin red lines down Steve’s back. Steve picked up the pace, snapping his hips forward and swallowing Bucky’s moans as he used his tongue to fuck into Bucky’s mouth at the same punishing pace he fucked into Bucky's ass.

                God, Steve wasn’t going to last long. Bucky was so fucking tight and _hot_ and Steve didn’t want to come so soon, but it was so difficult when Bucky deep moans were broken up with each thrust. He sucked on Bucky’s tongue as he picked up the pace again, angling his hips up just slightly so he could thrust directly against Bucky’s prostate. Bucky howled and arched against the bookshelf. The hand that had been wrapped in Steve’s hair flew down to grab his cock. Steve hissed at the sight of Bucky jerking himself off as he rolled his hips down to meet Steve’s cock. Fuck, Steve was gonna come. He pushed Bucky’s hand away from his cock and began stroking it faster. Bucky keened and went rigid, pumping Steve’s hand full of come. Steve continued to thrust into him, bringing his hand to Bucky’s mouth so he could lick off his mess. Bucky lapped up some of the come off Steve’s palm before sucking Steve’s thumb into his mouth. Steve’s head fell back at the suction and he snapped his hips forward once more before he came, hard. Bucky groaned as Steve pulled out slowly. He gave Bucky gentle kiss as he placed him back onto the floor.

                “Feel better, baby?”

                “Mmm,” Bucky hummed as he drew Steve in for another kiss, threading his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Fuck yeah. But I won’t be able to look my boss in the eye for a few days.” Steve laughed. “Seriously, Stevie, I’m sure she would frown on me fucking against a bookshelf. She snaps at me if I just lean against one.”

                “Well I didn’t hear you complaining.” Steve said, his lips brushing against Bucky’s neck.

                “Mmm, that’s true.” Bucky conceded, leaning his head back to give Steve more access to kiss along his throat. “Maybe you should come by the shop more often.”

 

* * *

 

Hey guys!  This is the first installment of my Stucky Porn Prompts series.  If you have an idea you'd like to see, send me a message or ask over at my [tumblr](http://thescottishwrite.tumblr.com/).


End file.
